


Kingsman One-Shots

by Actualdork



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Roxlin - Fandom, hartwin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualdork/pseuds/Actualdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Kingsman one-shots I write. It will be mostly Hartwin and Roxlin, but some other things will be added. </p>
<p>I'll take requests here ; bandsandsyfy.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fitting in was always nice. From a young age, it was what Eggsy wanted most. With a dead dad, grieving mum and abusive stepdad, most people viewed him as an outcast. He had Ryan and Jamal, but what Eggsy really craved were a place, a person, that he was absolutely comfortable around. Didn’t have to act like someone he wasn’t, didn’t want to act like he enjoyed starting fights or constantly cracking dirty jokes and hitting on woman. He enjoyed doing that sometimes, but not every minute of the day like his friends. He just wanted a place that accepted him. 

Eggsy found that place. Eggsy found Harry. 

After Harry stood up for Eggsy at the pub, he felt…. safe. Most of his friends would never pick a fight with Dean’s gang, let alone for him. Eggsy looked up to him, cared for him. When Harry was in the hospital, Eggsy visited him every day. When Eggsy had nightmares about Dean, Harry would comfort him over a phone call. When Harry needed to let off some steam, they’d go for drinks together. They were a pairing that fit together. It was so obvious that Merlin pulled Eggsy aside once, and told him he had better not hurt Harry, or he’d regret it. 

Eggsy began developing feelings for him. His heart beat faster when he saw Harry. Every time he thought of Harry or something that reminded him of Harry, he smiled. He had found his happy place, the person that truly accepted him. It was Harry all along.  
When Harry stormed out angrily to go to South Glade Mission Church, Eggsy’s heart felt heavy. He never wanted Harry to be disappointed in him. 

Eggsy turned on the monitor, just to make sure Harry was alright.

Eggsy watched with horror as Harry killed every single person in that church.

Eggsy began breathing nervously when he saw Valentine over the monitor. 

Eggsy screamed when Valentine raised the gun.

Eggsy cried, felt his heart ripped out of his chest when the monitor went black. 

He cried, walking to Harry’s bedroom. He laid down on the bed, crying harder as he breathed in Harry’s smell.  
The one place where Eggsy felt comfortable, the person who Eggsy had fallen in love with was dead.

 

He had never even got to tell him.


	2. Broken Glasses (Roxlin)

Roxy was never good with technology. After returning from a mission in Belize, she had broken her 5th pair of glasses. This time it wasn’t really her fault. The gang she was following had noticed her and smashed her face into a wall. She slowly walked to Merlin’s office and walked in. “Hello Merlin. It seems that I’ve broken my glasses. Again.” She smiled a little. “Do you think you could fix me another pair?” Merlin laughed. “I need to make you some goggles. Or...” He trailed off in thought, grabbing his clipboard typing furiously. 

 

Roxy looked over his shoulder, watching Merlin scribble out some words. “I’m working on this prototype for new glasses. Made of some very strong material and bulletproof glass for someone as clumsy as yourself.” She pouted a little. “Merlin, it wasn’t my fault! You were watching the monitor.” “Aye”, he admitted, “I was. But what about you sitting on them, dropping them in water and everything else? But anyway, I made something for you.”  
Roxy perked up. “For me? What is it?” Merlin pointed at a small box on his desk, still writing notes about his newest glasses. Roxy walked over and picked it up, opening it. Inside was a small heart necklace. She ran her hand over the exterior, and noticed a small button. “The button, if pressed once, releases a small blade coated with poison. Very similar to our shoes, yes, but this you could wear anytime. If pressed twice, it will alert me that you’re in danger and need help. Handy for situations where you can’t always speak aloud.”

 

Roxy blushed. “Merlin I don’t know what to say. It’s lovely. Does everyone else’s also look like a necklace?” Merlin blushed a little as well. “Well not exactly. I designed it for you specifically, to make sure you’re always safe. I know Kingsman has trained you well but you never know what could happen.” Roxy hugged Merlin tightly, laying her head on his chest. She always felt comfortable around him. Merlin looked surprised before hugging her back. Without thinking, he bent down a little and kissed her head. He automatically pulled back, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t.. I wasn’t thinking. Please forgive me.” Roxy laughed a little. “Merlin, if you haven’t noticed by now, I spend a lot of time with you. Not just when I break my glasses. I feel comfortable with you. You make me happy.”  
Merlin pulled her back into his arms. Roxy laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heart beat. “What does this mean? Are we together?” Merlin asked, confused. Roxy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Without even taking me on a first date? I don’t think so yet. But I’ll tell you what. Tonight I will meet you for drinks at BlackHeart. And please, dress comfortably. I do like to party a little.” Merlin laughed, “Aye, I’ve seen over the monitor how you party. It’s a date then.” 

Despite his smile, Merlin was a little worried. He hoped he could find that one pair of jeans he bought forever ago.


End file.
